<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abrázame muy fuerte amor by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447157">abrázame muy fuerte amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand with his whole heart, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, This is probably the sappiest thing I have ever written if I'm being honest, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard this before,” he questions, getting a gentle nod in return from his boyfriend. “You’ve played it a few times in the past,” he continues as the song picks up. </p><p>“It’s our song,” he tells him, chuckling softly when TK looks at him in surprise. </p><p>+</p><p>Carlos has a song he considers his and TK’s, only it’s in Spanish. He translates it for TK, leaving him in awe of the love Carlos feels for him.</p><p>Written for Day Three of Tarlos Corazonados Weekend- <i>Love Languages</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Tarlos Valentine 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>abrázame muy fuerte amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had this idea forever ago, I grew up on Juan Gabriel because of my dad and I firmly believe my romantic nature comes from listening to this man's songs. A while back this song was playing and I thought that is such a Tarlos song, so here we are. 🤷♀️</p><p>Here's the song if you want to hear it <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5N8wDy25F0"><em>abrázame muy</em><em> fuerte</em></a></p><p>I took some small liberties with the translation to fit the story, but it's basically 99.7% accurate, lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are just too many things to count TK Strand loves about Carlos Reyes and being with him. He loves how kind and caring he is with everyone around him, from TK to his crew, to his parents, to strangers on the street. He loves how attentive he is, shooting him a text just because he thought about him. Or how he’ll carry one of his APD hoodies in his car on the off chance TK might get cold and knows he enjoys wearing his clothes more than his own. He loves how affectionate he is, always quick to embrace TK, never making him feel his touch is unwanted or a bother. Instead, Carlos matches him touch for touch, kiss for kiss, each and every time. But most of all, he loves that Carlos just makes time to be with him. It doesn’t have to be a big production; he just makes sure TK knows he wants him around. Like now, with TK sitting on the kitchen counter staring at him lovingly while he prepares their dinner.</p><p>He teases TK about being spoiled as he doesn’t lift a finger to help but quickly shakes his head, walking over to kiss him in place when TK starts to get down and assist. He chuckles, joking about not wanting to deal with a kitchen fire on their night off, kissing TK again when he pouts in response.</p><p>So TK sits, watching the dance Carlos does around his kitchen as he chops veggies and stirs the sauce. In the background, music plays softly from speakers, some songs he knows, some he’s never heard before as Carlos has a wide and varied taste in music on his collection of playlists.</p><p>A song starts to play, the words begin low. He doesn’t know what they are, as the song is in Spanish, but he knows it’s familiar. Looking over at Carlos, he finds him looking back at him with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“I’ve heard this before,” he questions, getting a gentle nod in return from his boyfriend. “You’ve played it a few times in the past,” he continues as the song picks up. The vocalist sings with so much emotion that even though TK doesn’t understand, he knows the song is about love. It’s powerful enough to cross language barriers.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Juan Gabriel,” Carlos answers with a smile. “El Divo de Juarez they used to call him. I grew up listening to his songs, all about a love like no other love. Mom would play him while she cooked, and we would dance to his more lively songs.”</p><p>TK smiles at the picture that springs in his head of little Carlos dancing with his mother. “And this song in particular? You play it the most,” he asks, eyebrows raising in surprise when Carlos blushes at his question.</p><p>“<em>Abr</em><em>ázame muy fuerte</em>,” Carlos starts to say, and TK can’t help but smile. He loves when Carlos speaks in his native tongue. “It means ‘hold me very close.’”</p><p>TK nods, tilting his head to the side. “And – it’s special to you?” he questions, wondering if maybe it represents something in Carlos’ past.</p><p>Carlos’ face goes rosy again, but there is a sweet smile on his lips that makes TK’s heart flutter. “It’s our song,” he tells him, chuckling softly when TK looks at him in surprise. “I mean – it’s the song that makes me think about you every time I listen to it. So it’s kind of become <em>our song</em> in my head.”</p><p>TK takes in a deep breath as the love he sees in Carlos’ eyes threatens to steal it. “I’ve never had a song with anyone,” he admits quietly, his heart singing happily at the possibility of having one now.</p><p>“You can have this one with me if you want,” Carlos tells him, a hint of nervousness in his voice, and TK aches at the vulnerability he sees in his beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>“I would love that baby,” he answers gently, getting a pleased smile in return. “But will you tell me what it says? I want to know why this song reminds you of us.”</p><p>Carlos turns towards the stove, bringing the heat of the sauce to a simmer. He wipes his hands on a clean rag, and TK can see they tremble slightly. He holds his breath for a second as Carlos crosses the small distance between them. He parts his knees so Carlos can step between them, closing his eyes for a moment when he leans in to give him a gentle kiss.</p><p>Taking his phone, Carlos starts the song again to the low intro. “When you’re with me, is when I say,” Carlos starts translating, his voice just above a whisper, his eyes locked on TK. “That <em>this –</em> has been worth everything, everything I’ve suffered.”</p><p>TK can’t help the gasp he lets out at the first verse. He reaches blindly for Carlos’ shirt, curling his fingers around it to steady himself. Carlos smiles understandingly, swallowing audibly before continuing.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s a dream or reality,” Carlos frowns for a moment, almost to himself, before the expression clears. “But when I’m with you, is when I can say, this love I feel is because you have earned it.”</p><p>“<em>Carlos</em> – “ TK whispers unevenly, feeling his eyes sting at the words, but more so at how strongly he knows Carlos believes them. His expression is wide open for TK to see all he feels for him.</p><p>The song continues to play, and Carlos continues to transform it for TK.</p><p>“I’m telling you, love, I have awakened again crying from happiness,” Carlos reaches up, cupping his face, his thumb drawing small circles over his cheekbone to comfort him. “By your side is when I feel like I’m living. Nothing is as it was yesterday.”</p><p>TK nods rapidly as he agrees, a wet shaky sound escaping his throat. “Yes, Carlos, yes, it’s the same for me.”</p><p>Carlos closes his eyes as the most beautiful smile takes over his face. He leans in, pressing his forehead to TK’s as the music picks up and the violins get louder. TK goes to grip his biceps, trying to pull him closer still, his heart in his throat from all the love he feels for Carlos and that he feels given back to him. His whole life, he has searched for this; it takes his breath away to know he’s finally found it.</p><p>“Hold me, because time passes and it never forgives,” Carlos whispers in the space between their mouths. “It has caused me pain.”</p><p>TK moves, pressing kisses to Carlos’ eyelids as he continues to translate <em>their </em>song. That’s what it is now. The words he previously didn’t understand, now spoken from Carlos’ lips, mean everything to him.</p><p>“Hold me, because time is awful and a very cruel friend. Hold me, because time is gold if you’re with me,” Carlos breathes out, now shaking slightly as his voice thickens with emotion. “Hold me close, very close, closer than ever,” he whispers, stumbling over some of it, and TK does precisely that. He holds Carlos close, tighter than he ever has, until his trembling starts to subside.</p><p>“I want to stay this way forever,” Carlos tells him when he pulls back to look at him, and TK realizes it’s both the next verse of the song and what Carlos truly means. “I’ll take advantage while you’re here to thank you for <em>every </em>moment of our life.”</p><p>TK shakes his head. It’s him who should be thanking Carlos. For sticking by him when any sane person would have cut and run. For never giving up on him – on <em>them</em>. For loving him more fiercely than anyone ever has.</p><p>“I am going to love you forever,” TK vows, the tears he’s been holding back since Carlos started translating breaking through. “<em>Forever</em>.”</p><p>Carlos smiles even as his own tears fall. “When you look up at the sky,” he says, his smile growing, it’s the sweetest smile TK has ever received. “For every star you see, know it’s an <em>‘I love you.</em>’”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” TK says softly, the love behind the line overwhelming him again.</p><p>Carlos gives him a gentle nod. The song continues for a moment before he picks up again on the translation.</p><p>“Hold me very close, love,” he tells him, almost pleading. “Keep me like this by your side.”</p><p>“Forever,” TK repeats once more, getting yet another adoring look from Carlos. He’s no longer tearful. He’s calm and steady, TK’s safe place as always.</p><p>“I appreciate everything you’ve given me,” Carlos continues, pressing his forehead against TK’s again. “I want to be with you every day, in one way or another.”</p><p>He doesn’t keep going as the song starts to come to an end. Instead, they stay quiet in their own little world, basking in their love and this moment that has cemented it.</p><p>“Hold me very close, love,” Carlos whispers to him as the last line of the song plays out, and TK nods, pulling him closer.</p><p>That’s precisely what TK intends to do for the rest of his life. He’s going to hold on to this beautiful, wonderful man who decided to love him out of all people, and he’s going to keep him forever.</p><p>He kisses him slow and sweet, smiling at the lovely sigh Carlos lets out as a result.</p><p>Pulling back to look into his eyes, his smile grows at the bashful expression he finds there. “I love our song,” he tells Carlos softly, biting down on his lip before he asks. “Play it again?”</p><p>The smile he gets in return is more beautiful than the last, and the song starts to play once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>